kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Johnson
"Oh April, it isn't fighting if one person always wins. It's me ruining your life." -Oliva to April Olive "Olivia" Johnson is the resident snob and queen bee of Gallagher High and the richest girl in town since her faminly won the lottery and she was shot straight to the top of the food chain. Olivia is not of member of the TND and her goal in school is to make many of the other girls miserable. History Olive "Olivia" Gertrude Johnson was born on Febuary 21st, 1995 in Virginia, where she has lived all her life. Though she may be the Queen Bee now, it most definetly wasn't always that way. Olivia used to be a loner, a major geek, a NERDY NERD. Olivia was (not to be offensive) trailer trash before she became rich. Her family was poor and she was cold to everyone, so it was her fault she didn't have friends. At this point in her life, she went by her birth name, Olive. When Olive was in 5th grade, he dad won the mega millions lottery jackpot and was able to go to Medical School and become a doctor. Olive's mom became a romance novel writer and published many best sellers in multiple languages around the world. Olive dyed her hair blonde which turned out an ugly shade of "banana yellow" and got more and more damamged the more she colored it. (This isn't doubted to be caused by Kami, April, Cori and Cris, since when they would sleep over at Kami's house, they would take turns dying Olivia's hair back to brown while she was sleeping next door). Olive also persuaded Zakk to go out with her (No one knows why) and changed her name to Olivia. School Days Olivia became popular in middle school, bringing Jamie Dillon and Rabakkah Heartthrone with her. Jamie was as obvious choice because she and Olivia had been best friends since pre-k, but Rabakkah was chosen because she was the former best friend of Noah and Rose Heart and would be easily used to backstab the Heart twins as well as the rest of their friends. Rabakkah, who was eager for popularity, spilled eveything she knew and became increasingly useful for Olivia. Olivia and Zakk were quickly named the power couple and Zakk feared breaking up with Olivia because she had pulled so many secrets out of him. Relationships Zakk Tyler Olivia and Zakk were vote "cutest couple" and "Prom King and Queen" repeatedly until Zakk finally dumped her. Zakk has never admitted why he did so, but he did go out with various other girls after the breakup (Kami Drilovsky, April Dickson, etc.). Jamie Dillon Jamie and Olivia have been best friends through thick and thin. Touching, right? Well, don't forget they try to ruin people's lives, as best friends. Rabakkah Heartthorne Rabakkah was at first just someone useful for Olivia, but she turned out to be a pretty sweet kid. Well, Olivia definetely had to change that. Declan Poole and Brick Ferniest Olivia has mentioned on several occasions that she doesn't like either of Zakk's best friends. She refers to them as immature and often states that she wishes they would be more like Zakk. Noah and Rose Heart Rose and Noah have mixed opinions about Olivia and her girls. Rose believes she can turn Rabakkah and Jamie back to normal and Noah thinks they're no good. It may have be Rabakkah who started the rumor about Noah being pregnant, but it isn't doubted that Olivia thought up the whole plan. It's assumed that Olivia dislikes both of the Heart girls but it never clearly says. Kami Drilovsky Olivia shows a very big dislike to Kami, but it isn't known why. Olivia bullies Kami frequently, this may be because Kami has comebacks to Olivia's insults or it Kami did something to upset Olivia in the past. Olivia also calls Kami's boyfriend cute when recently stating that she would like to see the boy ugly enough to go out with Kami. Kami has also beaten Olivia out for captain of the volleyball team. April Dickson Olivia and April may be the longest rivals of all. April states that she and Olivia have been worst enemies since pre-k, but has never discussed why. The creator of both Olivia and April has recently leaked that their rivalry may be due to April painting over Olivia's face with green paint while she napped and the stain was left for a week and a half (causing her face to be green for her school picture) or Olivia spilling lemonade all over April's pants while she napped (causing it to look as if April peed herself). April and Olivia pull various pranks on each other like April rigging Olivia's locker to explode purple ink all over her on picture day or Olivia swapping April's essays out with ones full of false information. Though their fights always seem even, Olivia claims to win all of them. April and Olivia are also forced to work together as cheerleader, since April is Olivia's co-captain. April has also beaten Olivia out for co-captain of the volleyball team. April has beaten Olivia out for team captain of the lacrosse, track and field hockey. Melt Sanban Not much is known about Olivia and Melt besides the fact that she finds him attractive and might be planning to steal him from Kami. Fanny Fulbright Olivia announced to the whole school that Fanny was pregnant during the talent show, and it is assumed that this isn't the first thing Olivia has done to Fanny. The Quads It is unknown if Olivia has ever done something to hurt the quadruplets specifically, in fact, the first time the girls met Olivia and her gang, they dubbed her as "nice" as she defended them against Rabakkah and Jamie. Olivia's antics for this might be as to see if any of the girls would be useful to her. Ana Greene Olivia never showed intrest in Ana until she was adopted by the Dickson's and seeing how close Ana and April were, found this a perfect opportunity to pull them apart. She confronted Ana and tried to persuade her into joining them. Ana, who had seen how cruel Olivia and her friends were, rejected the offer, making Oliva peeved. Olivia was then determined to make Ana's life just as miserable as April's, tormenting her about her parent's death, finding ways to get under her skin and sticking Ana with the nickname, Ginger which Ana openly hated. Ana also says she hates Olivia much more than April, it's unknown if it's because Olivia tried to get Ana to join her of if it's because Olivia hurts her friends as well and Ana is more protective of her friends than April. Cori Hunter It is unknown why Cori and Olivia are such big rivals, but they have been in a fight on more than one occasion. Appearance Olivia was a "fatty" before she was rich (when she hired a personal trainer) and had the eating disorder of binge eating, meaning she would eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted (her binge eating has now turned to bullimia). The girl who was Olive had bland brown hair with green highlights, braces, acne, was deathly pale and chubby. Olive's upper lip was much bigger than her lower one, her nose was pointy and had "Man-hands". Olivia is now deathly skinny, still pale like a corpse, huge blue eyes that make her seem always suprised, eyebrows that are plucked incredibly thin, different sized lips, a pointy nose and she still has her "man-hands". She has desperately tried to change herself, dyeing her brown hair yellow which turned out a ugly, UGLY shade of banana yellow, as Kami and April put it. Olivia also wears way to much makeup and clothes that April describes as "Always being a size or two too small." Personality Olivia is all in all, a brat. She's an only child and ever since her family became rich, she's gotten everything she's wanted. Olivia can read people like books and always seems to find out what makes someone ticked. Olivia never fears pressing people's buttons and finds tormenting the innocent to be great fun. Sometimes she, Jamie and Rabakkah torment the freshmans by pretending to take them in and then spilling thier secrets to the school. Olivia can always find her ways to do things and has pulled off what seems impossible repeatedly. Olivia is very shallow and self concious and buys all the newest things to make herself feel good of herself. Olivia's fatal flaw is her obsession over being popular. Olivia believes that material items make a person and surrounds herself by the best of everything. Olivia has also became a bullimic to make herself thin and counts calories, carbs and fat as if her life depends on it. Whenever she sees someone eating more than her she criticizes them for "pigging out" and asks them if they even care about their weight. However, when she's alone, she eats as much of everything as she can and then purges. Olivia also shoplifts to feed her binges. Olivia's biggest fear has never been mentioned for sure, but it is assumed that her biggest fear is to lose her popularity and become the geek she once was. She's also afraid of losing Zakk to April. Stories She's Appeared In *Gallagher High *Cartoon Mayhem﻿ *Legend of the Eight Firstborn ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Females Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:OCs Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Shadows Category:Johnson Family